


you’re tired

by clarkeshappy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Lexa x Reader, Softness, i miss lexa :(, literally just fluff, r is lexa’s gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: request: “for prompts maybe something tender w Lexa and reader? Or Lexa and Clarke and reader... I am just a simple wlw and I miss them... and they deserve to b happy and tender..”yes i miss them too**requests are open, comment ship or character + general summary or prompt <3
Relationships: Lexa (The 100)/Reader, Lexa/Female Reader, Lexa/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	you’re tired

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy <3 it is missing lexa hours, sadly :(

You were dozing off on the couch in your and Lexa’s apartment, the TV droning on quietly. You were awoken gently by the thump of someone sitting down next to you. 

Not even bothering to open your eyes, you leaned over and fell into Lexa’s lap. 

“Hi,” you mumbled. “How was work?”

Lexa wrapped her arms around you, her fingers running through your hair. 

“Oh, the usual Friday night craze,”  
she said. 

You hummed in response and sat up a little bit to press a quick kiss to her lips. You pulled back and looked into her green eyes that were touched with fatigue. You kissed her again, reaching your hand behind her neck.

“You’re tired,” you said, pulling the hair tie out of her head, letting your hand drown in her long brown curls. Lexa smiled sadly and nodded.

“It’s not my favorite job.” She wouldn’t meet your eyes and looked to the wall behind you. 

“It’s only temporary,” you said, shifting so your legs were straddling her hips. You ran your fingers through her hair, and kissed her forehead. “You are going to get that internship, you know?”

“Maybe... I don’t know—“

“You will,” you cut her off. “But for now, you can just cuddle with me.”

“I like the sound of that,” Lexa wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you closer to her. You both stayed there for a few minutes in comfortable silence as you rested your head on her shoulder. Then you finally spoke up.

“Let’s get you to bed,” you said, trying to slide off her lap. Lexa held you tight to her.

“Noooo,” she whined. “Stay.”

“C’mon Lex. More cuddles in bed.” She loosened her grip and you stood up and grabbed her hands to pull her into your bedroom. You helped her out of her waitressing uniform and into her pajamas, not being able to take your eyes off her toned body and curves.

“See something you like?” she teased.

“Oh shush,” you replied, though a soft blush had spread across your face. You climbed into bed and lifted the covers for her to join you. “C’mere.”

Lexa climbed in after you and fell into your outstretched arms. She laid her head on your chest and kissed the top of her head softly. You ran your fingers up and down the tattoo on her arm, sighing contentedly.

“Well this is nice,” Lexa mumbled sleepily, feeling warm and safe in your arms.

“Anything for you,” you responded. You felt Lexa’s breathing even out shortly after, and you felt your eyes drooping. “Night, Lex,” you whispered. “Love you.” Lexa murmured a response and you smiled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! now... the LGBTQ+ community owes a lot (everything) to those who started the Stonewall riots and began Pride... Marsha P Johnson, Sylvia Rivera, and other TRANS WOMXN OF COLOR. so now, we need to support the Black Lives Matter movement with everything we’ve got. today, i’m going to draw your attention to a 17 year old Black trans girl who was murdered in Arkansas recently for being trans. Her name was Brayla Stone. please take the time to learn her story and sign her petition to demand justice. 
> 
> not only do we need to act, protest and demand change, we need to dismantle the racism and anti-blackness in our own heads that has been installed in our brain through everything we’ve been exposed to our entire lives. 
> 
> i also want to draw attention to the fact that there have been over 10 million cases of covid-19, this is a real thing, so wear your masks!! idc if u think they are uncomfortable. anywayyyyy much love, and happy pride!!! <3


End file.
